Unrestrained
by IAKDV19
Summary: KakaSaku. Rating may change from T to M. Unbeta'd. "... Are you serious?" He asks the doctor in front of him. The doctor slumps and drops her head in resignation. "Unfortunately so."
1. Unrestrained X

071819

KakaSaku.

Hi! IAKDV19 here! Not my first time to make a story, but it is my first time to publish it! Unbeta'd tho. Still I hope you enjoy! ()

XxX

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He is a genius, an elite and a very outstanding one at that. Then, his result should be obvious as well, that it should match what he is as of now. But as he stared the longest time at the document he was holding, why in the heaven's name did his status turned out to be... _this?_

"... Are you serious?" He finally asked the doctor in front of him.

The doctor slumps and drops her head in resignation. "Unfortunately so. I would have blamed it as a malfunction in our equipment, however it was recently replaced with the latest technology for convenience. It is also said that it has an almost zero margin of error of determining one's status," the doctor raises her head to meet the silver-haired teen's eyes.

"I must say, Mister Hatake: you are a special case." She then pulls the drawer and brought a few stacked document then places it on top of her desk, towards the teen in front of her. Kakashi knew she knew that he would be able to pick the info quickly that she had not bothered covering the file.

"But, that does not mean we have no preemptive measures to any misfortune that may happen to you. Only I have to check your health regularly, and sortie a custom-made vaccine for the... Uhh.." she hesitates, and he sighs.

"For the heat cycle. Yeah." He finishes awkwardly.

"Yes, the heat cycle." The doctor agrees lamely. "And since heat cycles differ from each person, it is advisable to have your first occur—"

"In the hospital's vicinity. Yeah, yeah, I got it." He quickly cut in to finish the talk. Ah. How he hated hospitals.

And he got another reason to hate it more.

_I'm an omega. Great._


	2. Unrestrained 1

**_And onto the next chapter! IAKDV19 here again! () honestly I totally forgot that I published this and it's only been a few days! I feel so old right now~_****_Anyhoo I'd like to say thanks to sierras358, Yoohyuk and xyra23 for leaving a comment. That psyched me up! Hehehe. I'll try my best to update asap, so look forward to it. Mwah! And I hope you enjoy!_****_Disclaimer. (I've totally forgot to put it on the first chap but better be late than never, right?) I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I just love Kakashi and Sakura together. Tee-hee_**

XxX

The doctor gave him his result in a sealed envelope. He muttered a quick thanks and walked towards the door.

'_Now that I know I'm an omega, what should I do next?'_

Honestly speaking though. Kakashi Hatake, an omega? It's beyond preposterous. Even unthinkable! At sixteen years old the teen already looks like an adult, he's got good grades and is athletic as well, he got along well with his peers and gained the respect of his professors. Everybody expects the silver-haired teen to be an Alpha.

'_But it happened. It did happen.'_

The gears on his head started running at full force. To attain his goal, he needed the result to skip his current grade, complete the remaining requirements and then attend a college. Its more favorable if he got accepted where his older friend slash private tutor works. Under his friend's tutelage, he will graduate faster than a normal person would. But would the academe accept him once they saw his status?

The institution does not seem to discriminate statuses but it doesn't make him safe from the prejudices from people inside it.

He mentally shrugged at the thought. If that were the case, he just needs to prove that he's worth the shot, isn't he? Quite the hassle, but among all the other options Kakashi formulated in his head, it is easier.

"Oh, and Mister Hatake?" The doctor called when he was on his way outside the room. He stopped and turned his head slightly. Only to quickly raise his hand to catch what was thrown to him.

"A pouch?" He raised a brow. The woman smiled at him.

"That's a pouch full of inhibitors. And since I know you don't like hospitals—"

"Hate is the right word, doctor." He interjects.

"If you really hate hospitals you wouldn't even be here. Honestly speaking." She waved him off like it's the most common thing to do. Kakashi was not impressed though.

"Touche."

She looked at him again, her eyes now showing ire. Breathing in and out a couple of times calms her down a bit, it's only then was she able to continue talking. "Anyway, I already have a sample of your DNA, so I'll contact you when the vaccine's done. And come back once a month. I know you can handle yourself. I may visit unexpectedly though, for assurance. And those inhibitors are for emergency-cases. The instruction's inside in case you have questions."

He stared for a moment. "Is that all, mother?" Kakashi drawled.

"Pft. Get out of here already." The doctor laughed while she motions him to get out.

"Well then. Bye, Aunt Shizune."

"Don't call me that!"

"But where's the fun in that? _Auntie_?" A chuckle escaped the teen's lips when the doctor tried to swiftly throw what she could reach at the moment towards him but failing miserably as the door was almost closed.

When Kakashi was sure he had totally left the hospital, he stretched his body from his usual lackadaisical posture. Letting out a sigh of contempt, he looked at the envelope he's holding, then to the pouch his other hand has. _'Now that's out of the gutter, time to take the next __step.'_

\--

He headed straight to his campus to the principal's office. Of course, notifying first the one with the highest authority. He got sidetracked with a few acquaintances though. Nothing new about him. And it seems it was expected by the one who's on the other side of the room.

He slid open the door and waltz in with the document in hand. The man who was continuously writing and fixing all the papers from his desk stopped and looked up at his visitor. He then smiled warmly at Kakashi.

"Ah, how nice it is to see you, Mister Hatake."

"Please, just call me Kakashi, sir." He smiled back at the man, whom he had known from his childhood, as his teacher once, and now a close older male friend, Iruka.

"I'll take you up on your offer then, Kakashi." He smiled once more, gesturing at a seat in front of his desk. Knowing what the man wanted him to do, he complied and sat comfortably. Kakashi then gave the sealed envelope to the man and waited.

"Really, I'm impressed on how quick you are at things, Kakashi. I honestly don't want to let you go as a student of my school." He praises him as he opened the document. "But, with your current grades and those tests that we kept on giving you, unfortunately, we have nothing else to keep you from leaving. Now we could only give you what you wanted. And even if we did otherwise, knowing you, you'd still be leaving." They both chuckle as he says this. Soon after that, it stopped. Iruka looks at the document and says nothing for a few moments. Kakashi waited knowingly. And just as he expected:

The only thing that came out of Iruka's lips was, "oh."

"A bit surprising, yeah. But it won't hinder me from entering, right?" Kakashi queried.

"I...Uhh, yeah." Iruka lets out a cough and looks at Kakashi. "I apologize for my response earlier, I honestly thought you would be.. yeah. But worry not! It's not that different from before, I tell you." Kakashi's brow twitched. Iruka laughs it off.

"I'm not saying this on hopes of encouraging you, it was because I myself knew how it felt, since I was the same as you were when I was at your age. With the exception of your abilities, of course but it was still the same reaction as then."

The teen still kept himself silent. Iruka ignores it and slips the document back inside the envelope, and puts it on top of his desk. "I'll keep this talk between us, and I'll handle this personally and finish it quickly so you can go to the university right away. Also, don't worry yourself too much." Iruka taps the teen's shoulder. Kakashi lets out a noncommittal grunt and the principal once again smiles at him.

"Things are different now. The transition's still a bit on the rough, but we are getting there. And look at me! I'm here! Those statuses are nothing against one's efforts. So go and just do your thing."

".. yeah." Kakashi nods. "Well then." The teen stands up and bows.

"Yeah. See you when I see you."

"See you when I see you." The silver-haired teen agrees and walks out of the office, a tiny smile etched on his face.

A reliable friend. That he is.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Iruka hums at his desk as he starts to arrange the necessary papers.

'_Welcome to our world, Kakashi. Who would have thought?'_

"Ah!" He nicked himself suddenly. Frowning, he looked at the wound. He felt a bit baffled by the sudden cut on his finger. And he glanced at the door where his friend went to.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary's gonna happen, right?'_

**_Right?_**


End file.
